The Pathology Core Component B functions to centralize tissue acquisition and tracking and provide a laboratory base for human and murine tissue review and processing. The work of the core will continue to be carried out in Core B under the direction of Dr. Porter, a board certified anatomic pathologist with added qualification in Cytopathology. Consultants with expertise in murine pathology and dermatopathology have been added to the Core. The core will continue to promote interactions between the project investigators, and will 1) provide pathology consultation with regard to study design and implementation, 2) provide consistent review of histological diagnoses, 3) provide human and murine tissue processing and testing for molecular studies, and 4) interact with external hospitals and clinicians in a unified and productive manner to facilitate tissue requests.